In Justice We Fall
by Browniesarethebest
Summary: Six months ago, the world ended. Well not exactly, but just about. The virus broke out, and most of the human population turned into zombies. Typical, right? Well, this is not the typical YJZombie!AU story. Warning: Mentions of gore, violence, and language.


**A/N: So yeah. A new story. I know that I have others to get to and I really shouldn't be posting this, but I finally had inspiration for the beginning of this story and I just **_**had**_** to get it out. Now I would like to say that this is not the typical Zombie AU story. It might seem like it, but I promise that it isn't. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. If I did, Wally would be alive, Dick Grayson would sing, and IT WOULD NOT BE CANCELED GOD DANGIT**

Wally skidded and used his hand to propel himself around the corner. He hitched the backpack into a more comfortable spot. Why, oh why, did cans have to clang so loudly?

The moaning became louder and Wally yelped as a hand shot out of a window and nearly grabbed him. His sneakers pounded against the pavement, but Wally wasn't sure if the noise was coming from his feet or the rapid 'thump-thump-thump' of his beating heart. His breathing was heavy and he was _so hungry_.

Wally looked behind him and almost sobbed. The hoard had grown larger, no doubt drawn to the pounding, clanging, moaning, and maybe even the 'thump-thump-thump' of his heart.

Could zombies hear heartbeats? Wally could certainly hear his own.

Wally slid around another corner, panting. How much farther was it? It certainly didn't feel this far when he first set out. Shouldn't he be there by now? It was only-

There it is!

Wally saw the door and the ratty, worn down sign that proudly presented 'Atlantis Fishing and Boat Rental', but that wasn't what he was heading for—the door was boarded up to keep everyone and every_thing_ out. Instead, he was running towards the small ladder at the side of the building. It led up to the roof of the smelly, old building, which led to a small opening in the roof, which Wally used to drop down into his hideout. All he had to do was reach that ladder, pull it up, and he would be safe.

But most plans are easier said than done.

With one last burst of speed, Wally lunged for the ladder. He quickly struggled to climb, the weight on his back threatening to betray him and tip the rickety old ladder back onto the hoard (and what a horrifying and painful death that would be). He reached the top, yanked the ladder out of Their reach, and collapsed to the ground in relief, closing his eyes in peaceful bliss.

…That is until he felt something drip onto his face.

His eyes snapped open and the zombie roared. Wally screamed and shot his arms out to hold the zombie away from himself. The thing snapped its jaws, reaching wildly for Wally.

No! He wasn't supposed to die like this! He made it! He got to the roof! He was supposed to be safe!

But the zombie's face only loomed closer. Wally could smell- could _feel_ it's disgusting, moist breath. It smelled like death. And blood.

Why couldn't zombies eat bugs? Nobody liked bugs—well those bug scientists apparently did, but that's not the point.

Maybe zombies could adapt and eat vegetables. Then his mom wouldn't make him eat all his vegetables. "_We can't have you being like one of those things!"_ He mocked her voice in his head.

The thought of his mother made him sad. She wasn't the _worst _mother per se, but she hadn't been a great one either. The selfish bitch.

More snapping and dripping…_stuff_ (Wally refused to dwell on what exactly it was) brought him back to reality. He looked up into the dead, milky eyes of the thing and gritted his teeth.

"Why can't you just leave me alone!" Wally, as quickly as he could (He was always told he had quick reflexes, a benefit in this never-ending nightmare), grabbed the hammer he always kept attached to his belt and smashed the zombie's head in. Blood and guts splattered his face, but Wally didn't care. The thing stopped moving. That was all that mattered.

"Looks like you _can_ handle yourself. And I came all the way up here to help you too. What a waste." Wally's head snapped towards the voice. The blonde teen was leaning out of the opening, her arms crossed and laying on the roof as she rested her head on them.

"And what took you so long?" Wally glared. The blonde shrugged.

"We didn't realize at first, but Conner heard something walking around on the roof. We thought it was you, but it…moved differently. We were about to put a warning out for you when we heard your girly scream."

"And you just decided to take your merry time to- hey! I do _not _scream like a girl!" The blonde smirked and stood on the ladder that led to the opening. She dropped down to the ground below, but her voice could still be heard.

"Whatever you say, but I'm not sharing my, as you call it, 'girly products' with you. There's barely enough for me and Megan, let alone you."

Wally squawked and blushed, "But I'm not- will you just- ugh!" There was no use arguing with Artemis. She knew just the right buttons to push to make you stutter. Wally was still fuming inside though. He hiked the backpack back on and dropped down into the building.

The faint sound of moaning and clawing could be heard, but he wasn't worried. There weren't enough out there to break down the boarded up windows or door. He looked around the room.

Megan and Conner, who had been sitting on the old couch they had found in some nearby junkyard, had gotten up and walked over to him. Roy was cleaning off his arrows (Wally still didn't know why he hunted with those. They were inside zombies! What if they got infected?) Artemis was sitting on the floor with Zatanna, who was staring at the ground glumly. He frowned.

While Zatanna was only a year younger than he was, fourteen, she was the youngest of the group, automatically making her the baby of the group. Everyone tried to protect her, including her father, who had died only a day before she had found their group. She was still upset by the incident, if her screams at night were anything to go by (Thank god they never attracted too many of those things).

Finally, the leader of their little ragtag team, Kaldur, who was also the son of the owner of Atlantis Fishing and Boat Rental (who had caught the virus. Thankfully, Kaldur was spared), walked over to Wally.

"Did you get everything?" Wally nodded and slipped the backpack off his back. He zipped it open and started taking the supplies out.

"Beans. Green beans. More beans. Oh, hey! Look! More beans. Oh!" He held a can up, "Corn!" Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Did you- Did you get what I asked for?" Megan blushed, as did Wally. He nodded and pulled out the package.

"Here's your-" His eyes snapped over to Artemis, and he glared at her before looking back at Megan, "-girly product."

Megan giggled quietly and took the package, "Thank you."

Wally took out some more cans, bottles, and small boxes. "Water bottles. I even found a few bottles of Coke! Aspirin. Nyquil. Your other average medicines. And best of all…" Wally held up a box. "Cookies!"

"Wow!" Megan was smiling, and even Zatanna was staring at the box in surprise. Wally grinned and set it down with the other supplies. Kaldur stepped forward and gathered the supplies.

"Thank you, Wally. I will store these with the others. Why don't you get some rest? Today has been a stressful day for you and you deserve it."

Wally nodded his thanks. "Yeah, sure. He waved to the others as he headed for the makeshift bedroom. "I'll see you all in a couple of hours. Wake me for dinner."

He quietly closed the door and flopped down onto his 'bed' (an old mattress lying on the floor). He closed his eyes and felt the darkness almost immediately.

He just hoped there wouldn't be nightmares this time.

**A/N: I know I should be working on my stories since I'm leaving in a week. For those that don't know, I will be gone from January 8****th****-mid February. I will have no Internet access and no phone. I really wanted to get this out though. I will be writing for all of my stories while away though so when I get back, I should be able to update everything right away. Hopefully. Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


End file.
